Due to the safety requirements, constraints, and regulations for head restraints within vehicles as well as the current designs and manufacturing methods, current head restraints are larger and more bulky than desirable. The bulky size of current head restraints may be both intrusive and uncomfortable for the occupant as well as limit the amount of available room for the occupants within the vehicle and reduce the amount of visibility the driver has.